Wherever there has been a plurality of items used by a plurality of different parties, there invariably developes a problem of control. This control problem is particularly exemplified in vehicle sales lots where keys for each of the vehicles is usually hung on a key board and whenever one of the usually numerous salesmen wishes to demonstrate a vehicle he removes the key from the board for such purpose.
The problem is, first, there is no way of knowing who has the keys to a given vehicle if such keys have been removed from the board and, therefore, when another salesman wants to demonstrate the vehicle, he has no way of knowing who to ask for the keys. Also, the salesman may show several different vehicles to a prospective customer without returning any of the keys to the key board thus compounding the matter.
Secondly, a salesman will usually put the keys to a vehicle after demonstrating the same in his pocket and quite often will forget and go home still carrying such keys in his pocket. The next day he may leave the keys at home or, being embarrassed that he forgot to return them to the key board, may throw them in the trash. As a result of these types of problems, locksmiths are required to vist car lots on a regular basis to make new keys for vehicles where the keys have been lost, misplaced, or are otherwise not available.